Miruna Project: Shrouded Nihilism
1st Miruna Project Entry: Shrouded Nihilism Prologue (Optional) When you're the lone child of a shrine maiden, you get bored REAL easy. Things just make you doze off when the only thing to do is stare at the sky and hope something interesting happens. That was actually part of my daily routine, for a while. Monday through Friday, goin' through regulars. Head to school, sleep through the boring classes (as though I don't ALREADY know how to freaking read), then essentially forget how to blink whilst looking at the sunset and/or night sky. Then there was one particular night where I just couldn't get sleep and went outside. I snuck out, and went to that hill near the shrine. Ahh, yes. This was my favorite spot, absolute fave. From here, you could see an entire village, and a lot of stars in the sky. I think that's the moon out there, too! There's also a tree atop said hill, which is just utterly tall. Seriously, the thing could easily tower over the shrine. I haven't seen the two back-to-back, however. It's a good length away from the shrine. Oh, right! How'd I fail to introduce myself so easily!? I am SO gonna punish my brain for being a slacker! A-anyway, my name is Minu Semebrai. Yeah, the white-haired girl with a brown hoodie and that bright, blue skirt. I wouldn't say shining bright, but still bright. You'll also notice the pink shirt underneath the hoodie. I was around eleven when this event happened. I noticed a mysterious figure flying across the sky rapidly, and woulda hit me had I not dodged to the right instinctively. I caught a small glimpse of the figure on that broom; another girl about my age wearing a purple dress, and having flowing green hair with two long pigtails, as well as a panicked look. Almost an instant later, the broom was zipping all over the place, with the girl just barely holding on, until they both crashed into the side of the hill. I dunno if it was by nature, but I suddenly started dashing to see if the girl was okay, which, thank whatever gods exist in this universe, she was. Just a bit light-headed from the impact. As I helped her up and started asking if she had any injuries, I felt like I was being watched. And I knew one thing about this sort of situation; if you feel like you're being watched, chances are, you ARE being watched. I immediately looked around cautiously, looking for this "third party" that was observing me. I noticed, guess who, my MOM. Turns out the impact was pretty loud and woke her up. After a slight earful about how you shouldn't just leave in the middle of the night, she FINALLY went home. However, I noticed the broom girl from earlier passed out listening to it, and I was beginning to feel tired as well, opting to sleep on the grass. Man, that sure brings back memories. Chapter 1: Magic and Spells and Stuff (Three Years Later) So we're on the way to this thing called the "school of magic" or something. Why call it THE school of magic? that's like if there was only ONE village in the entire universe! Anyway, when we FINALLY arrived, I noticed what appeared to be that girl from three years back. Was SHE attending the same school? It felt a bit odd to me for some reason. Then I noticed the shape of the building. Was that thing piercing an entire cloud!? Plus, it's so big, I wouldn't be surprised if anyone got lost in that thing. So class happens, and our teacher, who happens to look like a complete dork, goes into some giant sermon about magic and colors. Seriously, how do those add up!? Right when I was getting tired, something prevented me from falling asleep. Was there some sort of secret anti-sleep thing on my chair!? And now the teacher is ranting about some elemental stuff. I couldn't exactly process all of it, and before I knew it, it was on to the next class, with the same teacher as before. Now he's going on about green bombs with the legs of pigs and how lightning is apparently a power source for it. Not only that, but he notes how skating on ice is a bad thing without a textbook of some kind. How would a TEXTBOOK be a requirement for skating on ice? This isn't quite done yet.Category:Fanfictions Category:Dialgaofpower's fanfics